


Incredible

by Narsil5



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narsil5/pseuds/Narsil5
Summary: This is super short sorry





	Incredible

"Annabeth!"  
"What?"  
"D'you know where Riptide is?"  
"What?"  
"Where is my sword?!"  
"Why do you need to know?"  
"I NEED it!"  
"Don't you go haring off doing any questing Percy, we've been studying for this exam for two months!"  
"The camp is in danger!"  
"My boyfreind's college admittance is in danger!"  
"This is for the greater good!"  
" 'Greater good?' This is college, it's the greatest good you are *ever* gonna get!"  
Percy's face reflected his sheer done-ness with the situation. Riptide would eventually turn up, and he had to get going.


End file.
